Flowey the Flower vs Chica's Magic Rainbow
Flowey vs CMR.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Flowey vs Rainbow.PNG|By Gogeta46power CMR VV OF.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 CMR V OF.PNG|This is what boredom does to ya Who Will Win? Flower Rainbow Draw More Annoying Flower Rainbow Same Description FNAF vs UNDERTALE! Flowers and Rainbows are usually asociated with happiness, but these final bosses of alternate endings flip that expectation on it's head! Will the Final boss of FNAF World defeat Flowey? Or will the Bullet-Hell boss defeat the Magic Rainbow? This is Gogeta46power's season 2 finale. Interlude Gogeta: Welp, here we are, our season 2 finale. Zinogre: And we have a battle of two of the most annoying bosses in video game history. Gogeta: Flow..... Flowey: Me, ya know, YOUR BEST FRIEND Zinogre: And Chica's Mag..... CMR: If you are doing this I'm in, and me, the rainbow everyone hates. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! (Flowey and CMR laugh like maniacs) Zinogre: *Sigh* (Here we fucking go) CMR: I heard you. Zinogre: I DONT CARE!! CMR: You do know I could end you easily right? Flowey Gogeta: Years ago, there were two races that lived peacefully on Earth, humans and monsters. Flowey: Yeah, the monsters and humans somehow did live peacefully on the planet for losers, weird how the world works. Zinogre: Anyway they were peaceful with each other but on one day tragedy struck, a war broke out between the two races. Flowey: Oh yeah that whole debacle happened, I completely forget heh, living for technically so long you forget stuff am I right? Gogeta: This is going to go on for the whole time isn't it. Flowey: Indeed. HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA! Zinogre; Anyway the humans triumphed in the war and sealed the monsters into depths of Mt. Ebbot where they would live forever. Gogeta: Their king Asgore Dreemurr with the queen Toriel Dreemurr ruled the underground with their prince.... Flowey: MEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Zinogre: We were going to reveal that after but yes, Asriel Dreemurr, the prince of the undergroud found a recently found human named Cha... Flowey: Gh..... Dont say their name! Zinogre: Woah, ok a human fell to the underground but they soon died, and when their.. Flowey: THEIR FINAL REQUEST CAUSED MY DEATH OK!!!!! I HATE THEM! Gogeta: Yeah good ol' Azzy died. Flowey: Call me that once more and I will end you. Gogeta: Heh, looks like that hit a nerve. Anyway Asgore was outraged with this, so the only logical desision is the murder all of the humans and claim the surface as theirs. Zinogre: To be fair it is justified, he lost everything, his entire life was ruined. Flowey: What about the birth of this body? Gogeta: Bascally with the tests of DETERMINATION to revive a monster's SOUL Alphys... Flowey: Dino-bitch you mean. Gogeta: Yeeeeaahhh..... she tried to bring back Asriel but instead we got this shit head. Flowey: Hey! Zinogre: Hey Flowey, care to discuss your powers? Flowey: Who do you think I am of course I will! Gogeta: The floor is all yours you little ol' flower. Flowey: I use magic to fight my enemies, which is everyone by the way, and my main type of attack is using friendliness pellets, which one of these packs quite the power behind it. Gogeta: He also has the ability to use the SAVE feature of his game, which means he can make save states and load back previous ones. Zinogre: That sounds a little bit too broken. Gogeta: Well it has its limits, he cannot load back saves once he has saved before and if one has more DETERMINATION than him, they can use the LOAD/SAVE, but they will need knowledge of it to use it. Flowey: Yeah, and since the people in the game think it is real, they cannot use it, only someone that knows they are in ficton like Frisk can use it. Heh, that is just my base form, I can do an amazing transformation. Gogeta: Amazing is in understatement, bullshit is more like it. Flowey: Yeah remember my father, you know, the one who will kill humanity and use human SOULS to do it, well he has stashed away 6 of them and I want to use them. So if I absorb them, I become a nigh unstoppable force. Zinogre: God what the fuck is that thing!? Flowey: Your best nightmare HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Gogeta: Yeah in this form he gets a MAJOR power boost, he straight up destroyed Frisk's SAVE file, not delete, literally crack and destroy it. Zinogre: This is similar to destroying an entire universe and hell, LOAD/SAVE is similar to creating/destroying a universe also. Flowey: I know right, I can do much more in this... whatever the hell I am, like absolute bullet hell, try dodging that you little kid... oh wait you did. Gogeta: With two big plant arms you would think that he would punch someone but no, but he can use razor-sharp vines from his body to impale his opponent. Flowey: Heh, you know what is fun.. BOMBS, MORE AND MORE OF THEM RAINING FROM THE SKY!!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Gogeta: *Sigh* He is able to use... flamethrowers? What the fuck.... *Groan* Zinogre: What about this, his hand can turn into a venus fly trap that attracts locusts to hurt the opponent. Okay Flowey, why do you have all of these weird attacks? Flowey: Yeah, ask your face that also, one of my personal favorite attacks is when I shoot a beam out of my mouth, I love it, good area coverage. Also fingerguns that shoot literal fingers, hilarious. Gogeta: What about some giant plant balls with a mouth and I don't give a shit how that came out... GODDAMN IT! Flowey: Heh, I can even use individual SOULS to fight them, but if one were to call for help with them, they will help them. Zinogre: In battle he can load save states and can load back, to trick his opponents and one will not be aware of it if they do not know that saving is a thing. Gogeta: Flowey is a god and a force to be reckened with. Flowey: Oh don't flatter me. Gogeta: But not even him is without fault. Flowey:...... what..? Gogeta: Yeah you are a sadistic fuck, when you kill someone, you would want to kill them again and again, you kill until you are satisfied and with your complete arrogance, you think you are invincible. ZInogre: Also the SOULS do not want to be in your possesion, and will jump to the next person if they call for them, they kinda hate you. Flowey: Heh, those are minor nitpicks. Zinogre: Also you are a complete coward, when you are not in your Omega form, you will not even attempt to fight Asgore got it! Flowey: So I have a few problems, doesn't mean I am not a god. Gogeta: How do you feel that you might lose to a smiling rainbow with a light voice? Flowey: Lose to a rainbow? That's a wonderful idea! Chica's Magic Rainbow Gogeta: The world of animatronica, a very peaceful land with almost nothing going wrong with it, it is bright, colorful, and happy. Zinogre: ... Gogeta: What? Zinogre: I am just waiting. Gogeta: ok? Anyway... this place is bright and colorful but one day.. CMR: Hi noobs. Zinogre: There we go. CMR: You are analysing me right, if so I can sue sooooooooo I have to be here. Gogeta: She has a point. Zinogre: A bad one but anyway people attacked that looked similaraly to the good guys of the story like Freddy Fazbear and Fredbear, I think I threwup a bit in my mouth. CMR: Yeah those guys are like total scrubs, but come on get into the meat of the story. Gogeta: Says, going through the story going to many colorful environments, get used to that word, it is not going away anytime soon. Zinogre: They eventually met up with the god of their world, Scott Cawthon, the guy who created their universe. Gogeta: So they though, lets kill god, and they did and then they found out something scary after they did that. Zinogre: The land of scrapped ideas and.. CMR: BOOOOORRRIIIINGGG!!!! Zinogre: Yeah but this analysis is completely important and necessary to the battle. CMR: Yeah but it is testing my patience, can we get to the fun part already, the murderous part. Zinogre: Wr are almost there, wait a bit more plz, then you can shine got it. CMR: FINE! Gogeta: God attitude. But this is the realm of scrapped ideas, and are used for obcelete games like Foxy.EXE and Freddy in Space, meta jokes! Zinogre: Meta Jokes are always awesome anyway one of these games, which harnesses the main protagonist of two games, called Chica's Magic Rainbow. CMR: Welcome to my wonderland, how do you like it. Gogeta: Too colorful. CMR: Dumba** Zinogre: Anyway this land is filled with flowers, that will kill you if you go near them but you respawn so dont worry. Gogeta: What, not going to say anything about the GIANT FUCKING SMILING RAINBOW ABOVE YOU AT ALL TIMES. CMR: That is me A**hole, and I love smile, I love everything, when it dies of course. Gogeta: God you look creepy, anyway voiced by Debi Derryberry? The voice actress for Jimmy Nuetron, Zatch, and Nigel Jr. God that is both awesome and dumb. I love the voice actress but it is FNAF so... I am confused. Zinogre: Anyway the minigame will be important later, what we have to talk about is Purplegeist, he was meant to be the final boss of the game. CMR: Then I straight up just rekt him to pieces, man I am awesome. Zinogre: Overstatement, anyway now CMR, will you please be useful and say your powers? CMR: With glee, my Rainbow Cannon is my best attack I mean it is so bada**, it causes an instant game over, but it has a 3 minute charge, but it is still badass though. Zinogre: And to ward off enemies while charging she gives birth to mini rainbows that deal a great deal of damage. CMR: Despite popular opinion, I do have more than just the rainbows and the glorious Rainbow Cannon, as seen in the minigame. Gogeta: Indeed, like how you can shoot rainbow beams out of your mouth, that can instantly kill Chica. CMR: BTW Chica in FNAF World is made of pure titanium, and one touch can completely distinergrate her, I am not good at physics but that should be a lot of force. Zinogre: Don't forget about lol random logs out of nowhere, which can also instantly kill Chica also. Gogeta: Out of CMR's eyes, she can shoot eye beams that instantly end the minigame, but she only uses this when she is extremely pissed off. CMR: To rek more noobs I can shoot eyes out of my that will pursue you until they make their target. Also whenever I please I can have spires come out from the ground to destroy my opponent, unfortunately they can destroy my eyes. Zinogre: You are pretty powerful but man you are extremely impatient, I mean you get sick of people who die too many times. Also you are a complete poor sport if you lose. CMR: OH F**K OFF!! Gogeta: You are pretty arrogant also, you were sure you could charge the Rainbow Cannon but you failed in doing that soooo.. CMR: AGAIN F**K OFF!! Zinogre: K chill, even with that, it is said you are superior to Scott am I right. CMR: Correct, that scrub thought I was so strong, they locked me in the realm of scrapped ideas, lol. Gogeta: Anyway how does it make you feel you may lose to a flower. CMR: ME LOSE!? PHHHAAAHAHAHA!! Zinogre: Whatever. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Gogeta and Zinogre: IT'S TIME FOR A DE..... Flowey: Prepare to die you damn rainbow!!! CMR: Nah, prepare to get rekt!!! Gogeta and Zinogre: *GROAN* Battle (This battle will be taking place in Chica's Magic Rainbow land) Flowey: Another boring day in the Underground. *sigh* I woner what run it is today, genocide most likely, it all has lost its luster by now. (Suddenly a portal appears) Flowey: What is that? (Flowey inspects the portal) Flowey: Eh why not. (Flowey enters the FNAF World) Flowey: It is so colorful and peaceful, well, I will be happy to destroy this. Fredbear: Hello new friend, my name is Fredbear, what is yours. Flowey: Howdy I am Flowey, Flowey the Flower and I love to make new friends so tell me, who is the strongest here? (Fredbear frowns) Fredbear: I would advise against that. Flowey: Oh come on, how could it hurt. Fredbear: I don't want to, it is too dangerous. (Flowey gets angry and evil) Flowey: EXCUSE ME, I THINK YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! HAHAHAHHA YOU DON'T YOU IDIOT! Fredbear: Ok... fine. (Fredbear and Flowey go to the land of scrapped ideas) Fredbear: This is all I am going though, you must now find them yourself. Flowey: That bear was weak so I have nothing to fear, now where the hell is it. (Flowey keeps entering the wrong portals) Flowey: Freddy in space, what the hell. (Flowey finds the right portal) Chipper: Heh, you prolly shouldn't go in there, it is the same as suicide if you do. Flowey: So I've heard. Chipper: I'm not going to stop you, if you want to, it is your decision. Flowey: I know. (Flowey goes into the portal and sees CMR) CMR: Welcome to my happy fun rainbow land! Flowey: Howdy, I'm Flowey! (This is the strongest) CMR: Lets be friends. Flowey: I would "LOVE" that. CMR: Me too. (They start to chat) Flowey: You love love as much as me... awesome. Y'know what is my favortie kind of love? CMR: What is it best pal. Flowey: This kind! (Flowey shoots a friendliness pellet at CMR) Flowey: It is Levels Of ViolencE, my favorite love, and you will soon learn the true meaning of this world. IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED HAHAHAHAHAAH!! CMR: Scrub! Flowey: What!? CMR: That attack sucked. Flowey: What? CMR: Yeah you really suck at this, come back when you have true power. Flowey: You will DIE for those words. Rainbow vs Flowey.jpg|The Smashor Flowey vs CMR.gif|Dio the Ludicolo Flowey: Alright you damn rainbow, time to fall under your new god. CMR: God? How can a plant be a god noob? Flowey: This is how! (Flowey spawns Friendliness Pellets around CMR) CMR: ??? Flowey: Take heart rainbow, you've met your end. (Flowey smashes the pellets on CMR) Flowey: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT WAS WAY TOO EASY! .... oh what? CMR: That is it? PHHTAAHAHHAHAHAHHA!! YOU DO SUCK!! Flowey: Oh... crap. CMR: Here, take this! (A log comes from nowhere nearly killing Flowey in one hit) Flowey: ... ow... YOU.... YOU... (File 1 Loaded) Flowey: You Idiot! Obviously I cannot fight you in this feeble body, so I will do something else. CMR: And what would that be honestly? Flowey: This! (Flowey pulls out the six human SOULS) CMR: A few hearts won't do much. Flowey: Trust me... THEY WILL AHAHAHAHAHAH! (Flowey transforms into Omega Flowey and everything goes dark around them, the real fight has started) CMR: Is that all, time to get rekt. Flowey: ... Your... going to fight.... me? You really are an idiot. CMR: Idiot, more like I will win, so you have three minutes till I charge my Rainbow Cannon so wait patiently and prepare to get rekt. Flowey: To use your hip lingo... no I WILL KILL YOU INSTEAD. IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE TO SEE YOU DIE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! (As CMR is charging the rainbow cannon Flowey sends in bullet hell to hit and it hits CMR with a lot of force. CMR sends out a little rainbow and it hits Flowey dealing a lot of damage) Flowey: Ooorg... (Such Damage, nothing saving won't change) FILE 1 LOADED (More Mini Rainbows come out and attack Flowey. Flowey shoots the bullet hell destroying the mini rainbows but one hits Flowey) FILE 1 LOADED CMR: OKAY! Can you stop that, it keeps resetting my timer, I need to charge it so it can be oh yeah game over. But fine, if you want to cheat like that I will use my other attacks. (CMR shoots a rainbow beam out of her mouth and Flowey shoots blue beam out of his mouth with them colliding cancelling them out. Then finger guns appear around CMR and fire at her. A log spire comes from the ground impaling Flowey in his eye) FILE 1 LOADED Flowey: It's funny cuz you cannot kill me. CMR: We'll you about that a**hole! (CMR shoots a rainbow beam at Flowey hitting him and Flowey sees his life bar go down quickly) FILE 1 LOADED CMR: Stop doing that! Flowey. That is a good point but one counter argument. CMR: What would that be? Flowey: DIE! (Flowey attacks CMR with bullet hell and then flamethrowers hurt CMR. To finish it off he fires a beam from his mouth) FILE 2 SAVED CMR: Noob, you think that is enough to beat me. Now prepare to die. (CMR fires logs at Flowey and then fires a rainbow beam from her mouth dealing a lot of damage) FILE 2 LOADED WARNING WARNING WARNING (The Yellow SOUL starts attacking with a gun) CMR: This is different? Hey you damn heart, why help this noob get his power, why not go with me, someone that is not a scrub. (The SOUL fires the gun at CMR) CMR: That is it! F**k this! (Chica's magic rainbow fires a rainbow beam at the gun instantly destroying it and hitting Flowey's head) Flowey: Heh, do you think you can still win, you are horriblyoutmatched here! (Flowey spawns in venus fly traps and summons in locusts to attack CMR, CMR defends herself by summoning in her eyes and blocking the locusts with the log spires, and hitting Flowey with the eyes) FILE 2 LOADED Flowey: Why.... why the hell are so resilient just keel over and die already! CMR: Sorry I am not a scrub like you. Flowey: Grrrrrrr...... (Flowey sends in grass balls with mouths and CMR shoots her eyes at them, both of the attacks can each other out, Flowey then stabs CMR with his vines injuring CMR) FILE 2 LOADED CMR: Alright! THAT IS F**CKING IT, STOP THAT I WILL KILL YOU! WARNING WARNING WARNING CMR: Hey another one, again, why be with him, get lost with the zero and get with the hero got it? (The gloves started to attack CMR hitting her, but CMR uses the 5 sided rainbow beam to break all of the gloves) CMR: That kind of attack is not going to kill me! Flowey: I would fight you but shut up. (Flowey encircles CMR with his friendliness pellets and hits CMR with them. He uses bullet hell to hurt her even more. THEN BOMBS RAIN FROM THE SKY TO HURT HER) CMR: *pant* *pant* Didn't your mother ever tell you cannot KILL A RAINBOW! WARNING WARNING WARNING (The six SOULS gather around CMR and start to heal her) CMR: So you are not scrubs heh, how about we finish this joker. (The screen goes back to Flowey and CMR staring each other down) FLOWEY'S DEFENSE DROPPED TO ZERO (Flowey blasted CMR with all of his might and hurt her. CMR hit Flowey with a barrage of logs and eyes and beams oh my) FLOWEY'S HEALTH DROPPED TO ZERO Flowey: NO... NO..... how HOW DARE YOU! You.... you... YOU... Heh, you idiot. LOAD FAILED Flowey: .... what... LOAD FAILED Flowey: This is the worst time that this could happen. CMR: What noob, can't cheat anymore. Flowey: This shouldn't be happening. (The SOULS leave Flowey) Flowey: What! The SOULS, What are they doing! You belong to me! (They attack and get rid of Flowey's Omega form) Flowey: ... CMR: Look where we are scrub. Flowey: .. I don... t... wa....nt to di...e CMR: Well too bad s**tface, you are going to you have three minutes till my Rainbow Cannon is charged. Flowey: ...plz... don't CMR: 2 minutes (Flowey starts crying) Flowey: *sob* *sob* CMR: 1 minute Flowey: no.... CMR: IT IS CHARGE, ANY LAST WORDS (Flowey starts bauling while crying) Flowey: I DON'T WANT TO DIE. *continues sobbing* CMR: YOU GOT RECKED! (CMR kills Flowey) CMR: You still suck. Analysis CMR: Ra...ecked! Zinogre: OH MY GOD FUCK NO! Gogeta: People are going to have killed for this, better watch our backs in a dark alley. Zinogre: Yes and CMR does take the fight *sigh* for numerous reasons. Gogeta: Before we say anything remember, Undertale power scaling is interpretable, it is how an individual sees their feats and one could see Flowey as multiversal so Flowey could win that. Zinogre: But based on feats Flowey could not be any more than uni+ but that is how we see it. Gogeta: But even if were uni+ he could still win though, thanks to SAVE/LOAD, CMR would be put of edge and her best attack, the Ranbow Cannon would be useless. Zinogre: One problem with that, CMR knows that she is a fictional character and she would no that the timer for the Rainbow Cannon would change so she would know not to use it. Gogeta: Flowey does have more diversity in his attacks, but that is mostly on how weird it is and not on actually versatility. CMR: I know right? Zinogre: CMR was stronger, being deemed so powerful, even the god of their world, Scott Cawthon, locked her in the world of scrapped ideas. She was that powerful. Gogeta: Both were equal in terms of speed, neither have any calculable speed feats to use in battle so that is not a factor. Zinogre: The main reason on why CMR won is that we have to look at the fight between Frisk and Omega Flowey. Gogeta: Frisk was doing 1 damage to Omega Flowey, and their attacks not missing entirally means that he can take damage. Also the reason Frisk was doing so little of damage was because they had no DETERMINATION to go on, they were fighting a hopeless fight. Zinogre: Everytime Flowey uses the SOULS to attack Frisk, an example being the blue SOUL with knives, and after Frisk calls for help. Gogeta: When Frisk does that Frisk gets healed by the SOUL, and when they reenter the fight with Omega Flowey, their attacks do a bit more damage to him, Frisk gained a little more DETERMINATION to fight, thus doing more damage. Zinogre: And when the SOULS fully healed Frisk at the end of the fight, Frisk was doing a lot of damage, and the only reason Flowey lived is because of his LOAD/SAVE, he could use it because he still had the power of the SOULS in him. CMR: Yeah, with me I would not lose DETERMINATION because he would not make me feel hopeless, because I am not one that thinks like that, only when I lose. Gogeta: It does not help Flowey's case that he likes to play with his opponents, unlike CMR who just uses her full power in the beginning of the fight. Also CMR has the personality to call for help from the SOULS, so that is not out of the realm of possibility. Zinogre: Even if the SOULS do not help CMR, CMR, would still be more than powerful enough to fight Flowey, with her beign above someone who is Uni+. CMR: I guess to be fair to the little flower he put up one hell of a fight to me. But he was far too scrubbish to actually defeat me. Gogeta: It looks Flowey finally bit the dust. CMR: Ha get it, because I turned him into dust. Zinogre: The winner is Chica's Magic Rainbow Advantages & Disadvantages Flowey the Flower +Likely Smarter +More Patient +More Diversity =Speed -Less Durable -Weaker -Plays with his opponents -LOAD/SAVE prolonged the fight -SOULS could rebel Chica's Magic Rainbow: +Stronger +More Durable +Uses full power in the beginning of the fight +More Annoying (doesn't count) =Speed -Dumber -Less Diverse -Not Patient at all 'CRACK CRACK CRACK' Flowey: Did you really think it was over?! Hehehehehehehe you really are an idiot. I am the god of this world, nothing can truly kill me. Gogeta: What Flowey!? Flowey: Yes. look back at the animation. (The screen shows Omega Flowey looking at a hurt CMR) Gogeta: How did you survive the Rainbow Cannon! Flowey: I resetted and did everything over, then I just redid the fight so I will win. Zinogre: But there is no way you should have been able to do that, CMR had the SOULS! Flowey: Hehehehehehe, that rainbow does not have power to control SOULS you idiot, it is not a true monster. Gogeta: Oh so you took the SOULS before the rainbow cannon connected. Flowey: Yes, it was too easy to be honest and plus, even if it did it will give me a Game Over, those are her words, so I will just come back anyway. Lets go back to the screen. CMR: What scrub, so you are back to your final form, so what!? I will just win again. Flowey: I will make sure that does not happen again, I will kill you instantly! (Flowey stabs CMR, resets, blasts her, then bullet hells her until he killed her a total of 163 times and finishing her off with some friendliness pellets) CMR: You cheated, ~snivel~ I had that victory fair and square. (CMR dies fully) Flowey: What are you looking at behind your moniter, this is the true ending. KO?! Gogeta: What? Flowey: Heh, I think Zinogre ran away, well better explain why I am the true winner, here is the script I made. (Flowey hands Gogeta the script) Gogeta: Well it seems at though that Flowey is actually stronger, being more impressive than Chara, someone who one-shot an entire timeline, easily putting him at a multi-universe level, fuck. Flowey: Also that rainbow was so stupid, that even if she got the SOULS, she would not even be able to use them if she tried. Gogeta: Also it is debatable she is even uni+ because while she has more health than Animdude, in a fight he would obviously win because of having more powerful attacks and she is more impressive than a weaker version of Animdude. Flowey: Plus three minutes for a one shot, heh I can do that instantly and while yes Frisk did gain more DETERMINATION through the fight even with full DETERMINATION, I could still hurt them. Gogeta: If CMR were to somehow kill Flowey, he can just Load back to another point in the fight when he was in full health, so making her other attacks completely worthless. Flowey: Say if I were in a losing scenario, I can change to the beginning of the fight so I could redo everything to make sure to fix every mistake in the fight. Gogeta: Yes, and CMR cannot do that giving him a far edge in that scenario. Flowey: While I mistreat the SOULS, there is still a slim chance she would think of calling for the SOULS, meaning most of the time she would not think of calling for it. Gogeta: It doesn't help with his timeline reset, any mistake he does can reset back so he can do everything over again... I feel like I said this already. Flowey: Hehehehehehe! Gogeta: *facepalm* Flowey: Also with her impatience, she will rush all of her plans and with my obvious intelligence advantage, I can easily take advantage of that. Gogeta: It seems as though CMR was the one to bite the dust. Flowey: THE WINNER IS ME AHAHAHAHAHAHA. AND THAT IS THE TRUTH! Gogeta: Yes, the true winner is Flowey. True Advantages & Disadvantages Flowey: +Stronger +More Durable +Smarter +LOAD/SAVE is broken +More Patient =Speed -Mistreats the SOULS -More Arrogant CMR: +Could call for SOULS +Less Arrogant +Plays with her victims less =Speed -Weaker -Less Durable -Dumber -Less Patient -Could easily fall for Flowey's traps -Does not know how to use SOULS Agree? Yes No Maybe Like the Battle Yes No Don't Know Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:Season Finale Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017